


Big brother

by Fantasticoncer



Series: A fantastic family [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Credence Barebone Lives, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Out of Character, Parent Newt Scamander, Parent Original Percival Graves, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Protective Credence Barebone, Protective Newt Scamander, Protective Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Credence finds our where his sister has been and more importantly: who has been taking care of her.





	Big brother

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Percival and Newt had decided to take their daughters on a small vacation to Paris. Percival hadn't gotten a nightmare in the past two months and Newt wanted to celebrate that. Modesty and Marion were immediately enthusiastic, never having been to Paris before. The Graves family had a house there on the outskirts of the city, so they already had a place to stay. They decided to take a ship to France as Marion had once used a portkey and had been terrified of the experience ever since. 

They packed their things and got on a ship that was heading to France. Marion kept a tight grip on Percival's hand, remembering what happened last time that she had boarded a ship to Europe. Percival didn't complain about it and just let his daughter hold his hand, knowing what she was thinking off. Modesty was holding Newt's hand, looking around and trying to take everything in at once. Newt simply smiled at his newest daughter and squeezed her hand. 

After at least a week of sailing, they arrived in France and managed to apparate to the magical part of Paris without anyone noticing. Arriving in Paris, Percival took his family and brought them to his family's home. The girls would have to share a room, but since they always did that in New York, that was not a problem. Modesty and Marion loved the house, much to the relief of their fathers.The first few days were very nice. Percival and Newt had been there before and showed their daughters around. The girls enjoyed exploring the city.

On the seventh day, Percival took his daughters out by himself, saying that he had a little surprise for them. They walked through the city, before Percival stopped and told them to close their eyes, gently leading them into a toy store once they had done so The happiness and excitement on their faces after they were allowed to open their eyes made Percival's heart soar. The girls were allowed to choose a toy.

Marion chose a small, stuffed elephant with big ears that she named Dumbo and Modesty chose a nice doll that she decided to call Cosette. They promptly thanked him by tightly hugging him. The employee behind the cash register smiled at the two girls. "They are adorable. You must be a very lucky man." He said and Percival smiled. "I sure am." He replied, looking down at his daughters. They smiled back at him.

On the way back, Modesty and Marion happily chatted with each other and with their father, holding their new toys tightly. Percival smiled down at the two of them, before frowning slightly. He felt like he was being watched. He looked around, but didn't see anything. He felt Modesty tug on his sleeve. "Are you okay, daddy?" She asked, both her and Marion looking at him in concern. He smiled at them and ruffled their hair, making them laugh. "I'm alright, my darlings." He replied, before taking them home, not noticing the shadow following them. 

That evening, the small family spent time together in the living room. Percival had an arm around Marion and was softly reading out loud from the book in his lap and Newt was brushing Modesty's hair. Suddenly, there was a loud crash and the window broke into pieces, glass shards flying everywhere. Newt and Percival immediately grabbed their daughters and shielded them from the glass, looking at the cause of the crash in shock and fear. A black cloud was streaming in from the now broken window and hovered around the ceiling.

Percival threw up a shield with his wand in one hand and the other tightly clutching Marion to his chest, feeling his daughter tremble in fear. "Sshh. It's alright Marion. Daddy's here." He said, trying to comfort her. Newt was tightly holding onto Modesty, while trying to think of how to calm a raging Obscurus. The Obscurus in question slammed against the shield, making the two girls whimper in fear, even though their fathers tried to comfort them. The Obscurus slammed against the field a few times, managing to break through it on the fourth try.

It instantly dove straight for Percival, who managed to jump out of the way with Marion in his arms. Newt tried to throw up another shield, but the Obscurus was constantly in motion, seemingly not caring about the child in Percival's arms. Seeing that it was going after him, Percival pushed Marion towards Newt, before the cloud drove him into a corner. Knowing that he didn't have the strength to fight the Obscurus and refusing to leave his family behind by apparating out, Percival looked at the Obscurus and took a deep breath. At least his family would be safe

Seeing what was about to happen, Modesty suddenly ripped herself out of Newt's arms and ran towards Percival, ignoring their cries for her to stop. She managed to stand in front of him, just as the Obscurus dove for him again. "No!" She shouted. The Obscurus quickly stopped, before it touched her. Modesty looked up at the cloud, knowing exactly who it was. "Don't hurt daddy, Credence." She pleaded, standing her ground even though Percival tried to pull her behind him.

The Obscurus slowly lowered itself to the ground and transformed back into the young man that Modesty had grown up with. He looked at Modesty with shocked and betrayed eyes. "Modesty, you can't trust him. He promised that he could teach me magic, but he only hit me in the face and said that I was unteachable." He said, glaring at Percival. Modesty scowled right back at him. "That wasn't him, Credence. A dark wizard kidnapped him, took his identity and used you for his own goals." Newt said, coming closer with Marion.

Credence glanced at him, before looking back at Percival, who had gone to stand next to Modesty and wrapped his arm around her. "I'm truly sorry, Credence. I shouldn't have let him get close to you. I failed both you and my family" He said softly holding his daughter tightly against him. Seeing her stand in front of a raging Obscurus had almost given him a heart attack. 

Seeing how his little sister was extremely comfortable with the man, Credence slowly relaxed a bit. Modesty walked forward and hugged her brother tightly. Credence hugged her back, tears in his eyes. Seeing how everything was safe now, Marion ran towards Percival and hugged him as tight as she could in relief. Percival lifted her up into his arms and held her just as tightly. "It's alright, Marion. You were so brave, sweetheart." He said, kissing her hair.

Marion smiled. "Not as brave as Modesty." She said, before looking at her father. "You didn't fail us, daddy. You did your best to protect us." She said. Percival smiled at her, before looking at the brother and sister reuniting. Newt came to join them and held the both of them in his arms. After finally pulling back, Modesty carefully introduced Credence to her new family, showing him her new doll. Now that all the confusion and panic was over, Credence was relieved that his sister had been taken care of. 

Percival and Newt shared a look, both thinking the same thing. Once the girls had reluctantly gone to bed, they sat him down in the living room. "Credence, would you like to stay with us?" Percival asked, making the young man look up at him in shock. "What? But I tried to kill you." Credence said in confusion and uncertainty. Percival smiled at him. "You did that, because you thought that I had betrayed your trust. I would have done the same thing if I had been you." He replied.

Credence thought for a minute, before nodding. He didn't want to leave his sister behind. Percival and Newt smiled at him, before transforming the couch into a bed, so that he could sleep. The next morning, they told the girls about Credence staying and both were happy. Marion even shouted that she was going to have a big brother, before gently hugging him with Modesty.

The young man was startled for a second, before carefully smiling and hugging them back. The girls pulled back, before leading him to the case, wanting to introduce him to everyone. Newt and Percival simply followed them with a smile and watched as their daughters showed Credence around the case. The creatures weren't sure what to make of him at first, but eventually accepted him. 

They returned to America with yet another new member of the family. They quickly helped Credence design his own room and the young man quickly felt at home, Percival and Newt already starting to see him as a son. They only told Queenie and Tina and both witches were happy and relieved that Credence was okay. Marion and Modesty helped him to learn how to take care of the creatures, although Newt and Percival helped them as well. 

One day, Percival and Newt were sitting in a field, arms around each other and watching their three children play with the creatures. Percival took a deep breath. "This is the last person that we adopt for a while. Between those three, I don't know how many near heart attacks I can take." He muttered, thinking about Marion riding a nundu and Modesty jumping in front of a raging Obscurus.

Newt simply chuckled and agreed, kissing his husband's hair, just as their daughters approached them and hugged them both, pulling Credence in as well after a few seconds. Percival and Newt simply smiled at their children and held them tightly. They were all safe and that was what mattered. Credence was alive and safe with them, already starting to trust them after what Grindelwald had done. Percival was getting over his nightmares and trauma. They were safe and life was good. 

**Author's Note:**

> This became quite bigger than what I had expected. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


End file.
